The Dragon's Way
by NewKagome1989
Summary: Kagome's Clan was attacked the night she was drained of her powers. Being the only survivor, she wonders, looking for her clan's killer when she comes across a group who are possibly looking for the same person. What will happen?
1. Clan's Destruction

The midnight breeze felt great against her silk body. Her wings flapped again, giving her more speed and guidance. Her wings were 3 feet each. It felt great to fly. Her Caribbean blue eyes looked everywhere around her. She had killed a great and terrible demon that was killing her clan's livestock. She defeated it so easily that she questioned the power of the demon. She was in dragon form. She was the last of her clan's female, capable of breeding of course. She was part of a rare breed called the Night Fury. They were the last of the dragon species because they learned to harness power and transform into a human form. This is how they became to be. Only transforming at will or whenever to fight. This caused them to coexist with humans, because a dragon's aura could not be detected because of their magic. Her body was black with black wings, four legs. She had a slender neck with golden colored horns, white teeth and a slender tail. She was 7 feet tall the most, fully grown. She was 20.

" Why was the demon weak? I took care of it in one stroke. Everyone will be pleased but, why?"

She reached the outskirts of her village and transformed back. Her raven black hair flowed and stopped just below her waist line, she stood 5'4, Caribbean blue eyes focused. She was wearing a light blue kimono knee length with white lilies pedals flowing along the kimono and wooden sandals. Everyone greeted her as she made her way to her hut. She passed by her friend Ami and Hojo's hut. She was 3months pregnant.

Hojo used to have a crush on her but, she never felt the same way and so one afternoon told him that he should just give up on her and move on. Ami had had a crush on him since they were little but never had the courage to ask him.

"Mother I'm home!"

Mom "Kagome dear, how are you? Did you slay the demon?"

Kagome " I did. Where is father? Is Souta sleeping?"

Mom " You're father is out back. I just put him down. You need to rest. Did you fly?"

Kagome " I did. My power will return at dawn."

Kagome made her way to the back of the hut through the back door. Her father was staring at the sky, full of it's stars and wisdom.

Kagome " Hello father. May I sit down?"

Father "Yes you may. How was the kill?"

Kagome "That's just it. It wasn't much. I killed it in one stroke."

Father "Hmm. That is strange. Then again you, Souta, and a couple are the only ones with power left Kagome. We can still transform but, that's all we can do."

Kagome " I know father. Maybe I'm over thinking this then."

Kagome's father laughed, " That's my Kagome. I'll tell you Kagome, you may have your mother's figure, looks, but you have my personality."

Kagome laughed, " O yes. How could I forget. "

Father "Well come, dinner is ready and I'm starving."

They got up but Kagome turned to face the forest. Chills ran up the back of her neck. Something told her that something was coming, and it wasn't going to be good.

"Help! Help! Ahh!"

Kagome awoke with a startle. Her eyes widened. Was that a dream, no, it couldn't. She got up. Both her mother and father were missing. She could hear the others outside. Screams and cries from the children. She ran out of her hut, shock and horror was written on her face. Demons of every kind were destroying and slaying people. Children's cries were becoming faded. She looked around, a demon came for her. She dodged, "Dragon Claws!"

The demon was torn in two. She turned her focus to her mother, who was carrying her 4 month old brother.

She ran for them but before she could she was elbowed in the back of the head.

He watched from afar as his demons wore through the village. He had lead the demons to take revenge on the dragon clan on the night of the red moon. A dragon's true weakness. The blood curling screams of the villagers as they were slaughtered to death. Fire engulfed the huts and the grassy areas. The Night Fury clan was being slaughtered tonight. It was easy, all he had to do was stay out of sniffing sight of Kagome. He smiled and entered the village, his barrier erected around him. The demons circled him, not getting too close to him.

"We did as were told. Where is the sacred jewel!"

"I promised no such thing."

His chest opened up to reveal emptiness as everything was being sucked in.

Kagome managed to crawl in a hut, the demons shielding her from the man's vision. He was sucking up the demons and everything in it's path. Kagome peaked from under a hut's door. The man looked like a demon. He had long wavy black hair and crimson red eyes. Those eyes are the last thing she remembered before passing out.

Kagome awoke. She was inside a hut. Memories from before she passed out flooded back and she rushed out the hut. The ground was tore up. Bodies everywhere. She walked around, calling out to anyone who may have survived. She stopped when she came upon her mother and little brother. Sadness and sorrow crossed her face. It looked like a sword was driven into her from the back, piercing Souta. Burns covered a little of their bodies. Tears she didn't want to shed came spilling out. Not to far was her father, whose heart was ripped out of his body but, she noticed something in his fist. It was a little shiny.

It was a small crystal and it was glowing blue. She grabbed it and it stopped.

"This will help you."

Kagome "Father, please save your strength. You n-need rest."

Father " Now now, you will do fine my Kagome. Haha, you once told me you wouldn't cry."

Kagome smiled through her tears kept coming down, " I remember papa."

Kagome's father smiled, tears drowning his eyes, "You haven't called me papa since you were 10." Kagome gasped for it was true, " Papa please save your strength."

Father " Kagome please look after this crystal. This power was passed down from the very first of our kind. It will help you when you really need it. I have taught you well. I remember the day you came up to me and decided not to be a man. But to be a warrior."

Kagome "And look, I-I couldn't protect you, mom, or Souta. Not even the village! I should have chosen to be with a man. Then this wouldn't have happened!"

She felt hands wrap around her, her father had given her a hug. A hug, her father hadn't given her one since she was 13.

Father " My daughter, I am proud that you choose not the life of your mother and your friends. Because then, you would not be here today. You are strong and strong willed. You are a fighter. I have taught you well. I can not stay."

Kagome's eyes widened. Her father's body began to glow. The villagers, everyone of their bodies were glowing. Their souls were being lifted into heaven.

Kagome "Father please come back. Don't go. Don't go!" Her eyes glowed red, wind circled her and a terrible roar rang out through the forest. The last of the Night Furies flew off into the sky


	2. Finding Kagome

Ok guys. I'm still working on Kagome's sword so it's power will not be mentioned unitl later chapters. Please review!

Sango " What was that?"

Keade " That noise came from afar. At least 3 days travel."

Inuyasha "It's a sorrow cry." Miroku " Should we check it out?"

Inuyasha "For a demon to make that loud of a cry I'm sure Naraku is in on this."

Keade " Then you guys should get a move on it." Sango "Keade is right let's go."

Kagome had taken herself to a nearby village. She was offered a place to sleep for the night. She took it as her chance to recoup from the last couple of days. She was offered a 3 day stay and she took it. She slid out of the small one room hut and looked at the sky. The crystal began to glow blue but slowly faded. She closed her eyes as the wind blew what felt like the sorrow and sadness from her body. She began to sing. She sung the song that she used to sing to her brother, hoping that he could hear it from the heavens. As she sang it, the sorrow and sadness was being lifted from her body. She could also feel the chills running down her back as the wind blew across her scar. Her scar was a huge X across her back. It would now be a reminder of her clan's death.

'Father, if you can hear me, I hope yall are angels, flying across heaven's clouds.'

With that she returned to the hut and began packing. She was going to find this demon. She had his scent locked in her memory and the killing look in his eyes. She packed and walked out the door and headed for the other side of the village. Her hair was in a high ponytail with 2 locks were placed where human ears should be. Her human ears were only visible if her hair was down. She walked down the dirtied path, heading out for a new adventure. She didn't know where but those red crimson eyes were planted in her mind. She swore she would find him.

Sango "This is weird." Inuyasha " There is nothing here but a huge whole." Miroku " Something was here. A village. Everything and everyone probably sucked in." Sango " Sucked in?" Inuyasha "What do you mean?" Miroku "This looks like the exact same whole that is now my father's grave." Sango "I'm sorry."

Bonfire

Myoga "I can help." Inuyasha " Oh it's you. So you ran away again eh Myoga?" Myoga " N-no. But Naraku was defiantly here." Miroku " So you stayed?" Myoga " Yes. This village was no ordinary village. This village was the home to the last species of dragons. The night Fury's." Sango " Myoga are you serious?" Inuyasha " Night fury?" Miroku " I've heard only so little about them." Sango " A rare breed indeed. Once mated, they lose their magical powers and can only transform." Inuyasha "Naraku must have been after their powers." Myoga " Yes and one woman survived the attack. She left here after every soul passed on." Miroku " Then I'm sure Naraku is after her." Inuyasha " It should be easy to track her." Sango " Dragons are tricky, their powers allow them to transform into humans with no trace of aura." Miroku " So they would seem human to demons, holy people." Myoga " Ah yes Kagome was the last woman with her powers." Inuyasha " How so?" Myoga " I do not know but it's something to do with the clan. But Kagome's power was incredible and her sword as well. Though she never took it with her, her sword holds power similar to yours Inuyasha." Myoga "She is probably out looking for Naraku as we speak."

Kagome sat around her camp fire. It had been only a couple of days that she had left the village she took shelter in. She had fished her out some fish from the river a couple of yards away. Her raven black hair was in a ponytail with two long black locks covering where human ears should be. She looked into the red, orange, and yellow flames, The wood was cracking from being burned, turning a black color with lave colored streaks running throughout the wood. The smell covered her scent as for as she knew. Her power was weak and through having a fire in a cave next to a river was dangerous, her guard was up. She would bath in the early morning and leave as the sun was coming up. Sleep soon took over her as she drifted off into sleep, only to relive the nightmare of being alone in this world.

Sango "Ready to go?"

Inuyasha " I was born ready."

Miroku "Then let's be in our way. Should we try the nearest village?"

Inuyasha "Sure why not?"

Sango "She may have passed through there."

Sango "Miroku keep your hands to yourself you monk!" (SLAP)

Inuyasha "You never learn do you?"

Miroku " I curse my father's side."

Inuyasha "Then why are you smiling?"

Sango rolled her eyes, "Men."

Villager "No demons have passed through here but there was a woman. As beautiful as vixen."

Old lady "Excuse me?"

Villager "Nothing dear."

Old lady " She was very kind but dressed unlike no village girl. She even had a strange wean strapped to her back." Miroku "Did she say where she was from or who is was?"

Villager "She gave us no name but said her village was attacked and she couldn't remember who she was. We offered her a 3 night stay in our huts that we rent out to pass buyers, but she had an amazing voice."

Inuyasha "Voice?"

Sango "What do you mean?"

Old Lady "The voice of an angel. A great singer at that as well. It was like the sorrow was lifted from your soul."

Miroku "Can you tell us where she went?"

Villager "No clue really. She left before the sun rose."

Miroku "I see. Well thank you for your time."

Villager "Are you friends of hers?"

Inuyasha "You can say that."

Villager "A young woman shouldn't be wondering around by herself. Please find her. Though she was kindher eyes were cold at times."

Sango "Thank you for the information sir."

Kagome now walked the river. She was wearing a green kimono that went to her thighs. The green kimono was longed sleeved but hung on her shoulders and went into a V form around the neck. Showing a little cleavage. Under it was a white under kimono tinted in a brown color and wore wooden sandals. Her weapon strapped to her back. She had stopped at another village to eat. She sat on a bench facing a pond eating rice cakes. She had hid her weapon near the forest entrance. She noticed 3 beings behind her. A female demon slayer, and half demon, and a monk. She laughed in her head, an unlikely 3's company but with a cute little cat demon too. She was listening to their conversation:

Sango (sighs) It's so hot outside"

Inuyasha " Whatever."

Miroku " I can cool you off."

Sango "Touch me and your dead."

Inuyasha " Anyway, let's talk about the matter at hand."

Miroku " Right. We've been on the track of this Kagome woman for almost a week now."

Sango "Do you think she has encountered Naraku already?"

Inuyasha "If that was the case Naraku would have been after us by now to show off."

Miroku "DO you think we should head out to Keade's then?"

Inuyasha "I don't know."

Sango "Maybe we should. Keade may have received information. It'll only take 3 days on Kirara."

As the group left, Inuyasha turned to look at a woman sitting alone on a bench. He saw that Kirara was looking at her too. But Inuyasha interrupted both of their thoughts and they turned to leave.


	3. Enter Naraku

Kagome wanted to so bad turn around and tell them that they were looking for her. But when she heard Naraku's name, mixed emotions came flooding back into her body. Were they counter allies of this Naraku guy? Were they enemies? Could she trust them if they knew her secret? So instead she kept quiet. Their cat had turned to look at her and tilted her head in a questionable jester. But they left soon after. She sighed and followed in the same direction but made sure to stay a few yards to the side and a behind. She was determine to follow them.

LATE AFTERNOON

Kagome noticed the wind picking up a little and noticed a thick purple cloud a couple of feet in front of her in a clearing. The demon stood tall (Naraku after 126)

Naraku "Ah Kagome. It's been a while since I last saw you."

Kagome "Do I know you?"

Naraku "It's such a shame that you can't even remember why don't you look into my eyes."

Kagome stared at the demon until it hit her, "You! You destroyed my family, why would you destroy a clan of dragons?"

Naraku "It's simple really but the demons let one slip away, so now I must take care of that one."

Kagome " Monster. You killed even the innocent. My little brother is dead because of you. My god child never got the chance to live because of your act. Prepare to die.!"

Her eyes glowed red as her aura rose. Black wings grew out of her back as she went on all fours. She opened her mouth to reveal sharp fangs and took to the sky and came down on Naraku. Naraku stared in shock as it had happened so fast.

'I underestimated her. I must retreat, I need more power.'

Kirara started growling and Inuyasha's ears were alert.

Sango "What is it?"

Inuyasha "Naraku's scent, above us."

Miroku "Wind Tunnel!"

Naraku noticed the change in wind and saw Inuyasha and the gang. He decided to send out his insects. This was going to be troublesome.

Inuyasha "Cover your tunnel Miroku." Miroku covered his tunnel.

Naraku "Well well, what do we have here?"

Inuyasha "I don't know Naraku what are you up to?"

Sango " Bone!"

Naraku's barrier repealed it, 'It's useless by now don't you get it?"

Sango "Why did you slaughter innocent people?"

Naraku "Those Demons you mean? Ah yes. There is rumored a crystal that gives you immortality, something the jewel could not give. So I gathered demons from the forest who hated the dragons. I had the demons slaughter the entire village for me. The demons wanted revenge and so I simply told them that their strongest warrior was weakened. The demons took this advice. The leader came after me but he was no match. I simply ripped out his heart after making him watch his wife and child die at my hands. Hahaha if you could have seen his face."

Kagome had heard enough. She jumped from her spot and went into the air and went in for an attack. She hit Naraku dead on and transformed into her second form. And jumped back on s slated rock leading to the sky.

Inuyasha and the others covered themselves and were protected by Miroku's barrier.

Sango "What was that?"

Inuyasha "Whatever it was, it knocked Naraku cleared into the forest."

Miroku "Whatever it is is in that blue orb."

Inuyasha "Is it Sesshomaru?"

Sango "It's a woman."

They made out a woman wearing a green kimono that went to her thighs. The green kimono was longed sleeved but hung on her shoulders and went into a V form around the neck. Showing a little cleavage. Under it was a white under kimono tinted in a brown color and wore wooden sandals. Black wings grew from her back. She had claws, fangs, and snake like Caribbean blue eyes that were full of anger and hate.

Miroku "Could this be Kagome."

Naraku's laughter could be heard, "I'm guessing you heard every word."

Kagome "You bastard! We lived peacefully among humans, doing any deed we could to get by to save our existence and because you heard a rumor through other demons, you killed everyone."

Naraku "Hahaha a rumor you say? Rumors are mostly true Kagome."

Kagome " My father died protecting his village. (by this time tears are coming down."

Naraku "Don't let that fool you. They relied on you to protect the village and the night you were drained of your power was when they needed you the most."

Naraku " I could hear the cries of your baby brother now has he was stabbed through your mother. They died within minutes."

Kagome's bangs covered her face as she charged Naraku full speed

"Dragon's Claw!"

The battle raged on. Kagome and Naraku both taking hits from one another. Kagome was on the verge of passing out. Her wound from that night reopened but deeper this time.

Naraku "Time to die."

"Windscar!" "Bone!"

Naraku was hit with both attacks.

Inuyasha "We have to get her to Keade's."

Sango "Right. I'll carry her on Kirara. Inuyasha lead the way."


	4. The Dragon's Crystal

Ok guys sorry for the late update but I've been kind of busy and I've finally got Kagome's sword ready for use in the next chapter. Her sword will be revealed in the next chapter. Also, I have another story coming up too and been working on that. So stay tuned

P.S.: Only positive reviews no negatives because they will be deleted or ignored.

She was standing in a field of different colored flowers. The her parents were there, sitting with Souta in her arms. She smiled and walked up to her brother but one thing was missing. His face was nothing but emptiness. She looked at her parents, their faces were gone as well. She went to scream but nothing came out of her mouth. The clouds became dark and terrible pain shot up her back

She jolted up, giving herself a start from the nightmare. She realized she was in a hut and the last thing she remembered was passing out. She sat up but, slowly and winced with pain.

"Be careful child, you will reopen the wound."

She looked towards the entrance and noticed an old woman in priestess clothing.

Kagome "Where am I? How did I get here?"

Keade "I am Keade and this is my village. I am the priestess here. My friends brought you here after your fight with Naraku. Your wound reopened."

Kagome " I see. I thank you for your kindness."

"Oh good you're awake. Mind telling us some things?"

"Inuyasha don't be rude you idiot! I'm sorry. I'm Sango, this is Inuyasha and Miroku…"

Miroku " My my my you are beautiful. Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

Kagome's eyes went wide and she screamed, giving Miroku a slap.

Inuyasha "You pervert. You're not suppose to scare her. She may have information on Naraku."

Sango "You no good monk!"

Kagome (And I wanted to join them?) "I'm Kagome."

That Night

Inuyasha "Why is Naraku after you?"

Sango "Inuyasha…"

Miroku "He is right. Naraku said something about a crystal."

Kagome "Our village was the last of the dragon clan. Every clan had a crystal, protecting the power of immortally of that clan by passing on it's power of illusion."

Sango "Illusion?"

Kagome "Do you not remember meeting me in the village where you guys ate?"

Inuyasha "Well duh."

Kagome " We have the power to hide our aura's from those that can detect it."

Miroku "Allowing the clan's to coexist with humans while remaining demons."

Kagome "We learned the human's way of living, disregarding our demon ways of living unless transformed. My father's clan, my clan were the last of the dragon's left and to ensure our safety, the crystal side effects were activated."

Inuyasha "What do you mean?"

Kagome looked into the fire, " The power to remain demon. When a dragon looses it's innocence, they loose their power, only allowing themselves to transform. They can not fly or use their powers."

Miroku "I see."

Sango "Doesn't make much sense."

Kagome smirked, "The crystal was kept safe in the heart of my father, in case an attack did occur. I did not chose the life of my mother. I chose my power over the life of an ordinary woman and was titled protector of the village."

Miroku " Naraku mentioned a weakness when a moon occurred?"

Kagome " When the moon is either red or it is the night of a half moon, we who kept our powers grow weak. For the little ones they are unable to move as for the older ones like myself, we lose our powers and our body is so weak that we sometimes can not walk."

Inuyasha "That sucks for you if you ask me."

Sango " I lost my entire village to Naraku too, over the shards of the sacred jewel."

Kagome, "The same jewel the priestess Kikyo lost her life to protect?"

Miroku "Um yes."

Kagome "We have heard of her and had hoped that with the talk of a jewel that could give you anything both demons and humans would not search for the crystals but somehow word has gotten out about the crystals. I plan to hunt Naraku down and find out who gave our secret away."

Sango "Come and join us."

Inuyasha "What?"

Miroku "Why not?"

Inuyasha "She is a.."

Kagome "A dragon?"

Inuyasha "Yes but you are injured, you will only slow us down."

Kagome "So says a half demon."

Inuyasha "Why you.."

Kagome "Listen here, as far as I know, the sacred jewel backfired on Naraku and now he is after the crystal, which I possess."

Sango "Which is why it would be even better for you to travel with us. Plus, I could use the company." Kagome "I guess it couldn't hurt, now that I know you guys are after Naraku and not in league with him." Miroku "Naraku is someone we would not befriend."

Kagome stood, feeling a whole lot better, "Then let's go."

Days went by while they traveled. Kagome got to know everyone and everyone's connection with Naraku. Though she felt she had some sort of connection with Sango because basically almost the same thing happened except with her except her brother was still alive. She stared straight ahead and turned to Sango every now and then. Sango was telling her things about her village, Miroku, and Inuyasha and Inuyasha's past with Kikyo. Kagome didn't mind the talk it made time go by faster.

Kagome "Do demons attack? When ya'll are traveling?"

Miroku " Not really. We always tend to help to out villagers and castles with demons."

Inuyasha "Don't you mean, ripping them off Miroku ?" Kagome "Ripping them off?" Miroku "Hey an honest man makes an honest living."

Sango "You can say that again."

Kagome giggled and Inuyasha smiled.

Miroku "You guys will never give me a break."

Kagome "One day Miroku, it's gonna bite you in the ass. Just think."

Sango "So Kagome, did you have any love life back in your village?"

Kagome "No, not really. What about you Sango?"

Sango "No, I was the oldest in the village so I was looked up to."

Kagome "I see."

Miroku " I'm in love with you Sango."

Sango "Thank god you weren't in the village, otherwise you would not have lasted long."

Inuyasha " Boring."

Kagome " Oh, then maybe you can find something to talk about?"

Inuyasha "Umm."

Kagome "That's what I thought."

Inuyasha "The only reason you're tagging along is because Naraku is after whatever you're protecting."

A little hurt Kagome gasped. Sango "Inuyasha.."

Kagome "If that's how you see it then fine. Run along little puppy."

Inuyasha "What did you-"

Kagome walked up to him and put her finger on his chest, "You heard me. Just because you act all tough doesn't mean that you are. I bet you are a big softy underneath that thick head of yours. Humph"

With that, she walked along with Sango, Sango in shock and Inuyasha speechless.

Miroku "You know you need to think before you speak and not speak before you think."

Inuyasha "What did I say?"

Miroku sighed, "I may not get to be with Sango tonight…"

Inuyasha "Get your mind out the gutter and let's just follow."


End file.
